


"I love you too, Tadashi."

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu fluff/angst stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Suga being sassy and a mum, Tsukki being a jealous baby, confession of love, short but cute i guess, terushima’s piercings, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Terushima flirts with Tadashi, Kei is not having it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu fluff/angst stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672291
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	"I love you too, Tadashi."

The sky was tinted a light pink as the sunset on the gym's building. Johzenji came over to Karasuno for a practice game. Tersushima couldn't stop teasing Yamaguchi with discret winks. Tsukishima couldn't help but notice his boyfriend getting eye fucked by the opposing team's captain. He did his very best to not allow the team to get a point. Both teams were surprised by Tsukki's sudden motivation. Karasuno won the last set with 15 points ahead due to Tsukki's blocking. 

After the game Tersushima went up to Yamaguchi, he was extremely close to him and he was whispering something to him which was making him blush.  
"I wonder why you were playing so well." Suga pats his back. "You're jealous. Men." Suga rolled his eyes.  
"You're a man too." Tsukki replied, confused.  
"Yeah I know, I get jealous when that bitch Yui talks to my Daichi. He's my boyfriend. Always flirting with him. He's mine." Tsukki's eyes widen at Suga's sudden burst of anger. 

Kei looks over at his boyfriend who has now turned into a tomato. He can't help but feel rage as the Johzenji captain caressed his arms.  
"You have lovely freckles. May I call you freckles?" Yamaguchi couldn't help but blush, it wasn't due to the compliments but it was his blonde boyfriend staring at the two.  
"S-Sure." I respond clinging onto the volleyball.  
"Want to exchan-"  
"He's my boyfriend. Please kindly fuck off." Tsukki couldn't take it anymore, he disliked how this cretin had such an affect on Yamaguchi.  
"Manners." Suga butted in. "I'm sorry, Tsukki is a bit stupid and blunt." Suga gave his signature adorable smile and dragged the tall blond away. 

"I told you not to be so rude." Suga whispered yelled at me.  
"You just called Yui a bitch."  
"I didn't say it to her face." Suga folded his arms, looking up at the tall boy in disappointment. 

Johzenji was finally leaving, Tsukishima was grateful they were. He hated their captain and they were an unstable team, he also hated that. He hated how they played. He hated how they were enjoying themselves too much. He hated how they thought they were playing basketball. This hate mainly came from Tersushima. 'Pierced fucker.' Tsukki thought as they said their farewells. 

"Call me, Freckles." 'What the fuck?' He turned to Tadashi, it was like he was in another world. It wasn't anger, it was pure jealousy. Tsukki knows it would be difficult keeping the green haired beauty, anyone would be stupid to call him ugly. It was impossible. 

As the two boys were walking home, Yamaguchi begins to giggle. Tsukki glances over at him, he couldn't help but smile.  
"Tsukki you're so cute." He stops making the beanstalk stop too. "You're so cute when your jealous." The skyscraper begins to get flustered.  
"I wasn't jealous," he begins to state, Tadashi laughs more. "He was just annoying, with his piercings."  
"Just his piercings? Nothing else?" He continues to giggle. "I only love you Kei!" He giggles, he stops giggling and fixes his posture. "I d-didn't m-mean it l-lik-" Tsukki quietens the green hair mess as he pushes his lips against his. 

"I love you too, Tadashi." Tsukki gives one of his rare goofy smiles. Yamaguchi heart flutters at the sight. He goes for another kiss. This kiss was filled with sweetness, love and happiness. 

"Terushima doesn't compare to you. In you know?" Yamaguchi wiggles his eyebrows.  
"How do you know?" Tsukki asks; Yamaguchi shows him a nude of the captain.  
"Not even close." Tadashi whispers.  
"He needs to clean his room." Tsukki mentions.  
"Not even going to talk about his dick, just the fact that his rooms messy."


End file.
